A Different Bite
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: "I need it. Just a little. It can't kill me."- Serpentine AU! A short glance into the girls first two years on the run. Warning: Slightly stronger material that contains a few triggers. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it happened...I ran into a writer's block with both Serpentine and Green Maiden. So, to combat this horrific tragedy, here's a weirdly written glimpse of the girls' life BEFORE Serpentine Chapter One. The timeline is 2 years after the boys take over and focuses on a point with Bubbles that will be addressed.**

* * *

 **FAIR WARNING: REFERENCES TO DRUG ABUSE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT ARE IN THIS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. BUT REST ASSURED, IT'S NOT VERY DESCRIPTIVE.**

* * *

She rocked back and forth in their dinky apartment.

Back...

Forth...

Back...

Forth...

Buttercup had contributed by stealing and selling what she snagged. Blossom didn't like it, but there wasn't much they could. Buttercup swore that she'd find an actual job once they moved in.

Back...

Forth...

Back...

Forth...

Blossom had contributed by cutting and selling her hair. It was too recognizable anyway. It was now to her chin. Besides, the Chemical X will make it grow back in a month. She had mumbled all this while it was being cut. Other than that, she simply did small shifts at the library.

Back...

Forth...

Back...

Forth...

Bubbles hadn't contributed. She was still... comatose, in a way. Blossom didn't mind, she just wanted her safe. Besides, she could keep the place clean. Buttercup said the same thing.

Bubbles hated it when they babied her.

Baby...

Back...

Pause.

Tremble.

Forth...

The trembling was back. She hated the trembling. It was a constant reminder of what she lost. It was a reminder of her past two years on the street. It was a reminder of...

Back...

Forth...

Tremble...

 _I need it._

 _Just a little..._

She stood up from the creaky, uncomfortable bed and dragged her feet. She past the bathroom, catching her reflection in the mirror.

Her once bright, golden hair was dim and limp, hanging in two pathetic excuses of pigtails. Her face was hallow, her cheeks shrunken from her habit and lack of food. She was skinny and slouched. Her happy, glowing eyes now dim with fatigue. Her lips were chapped, when did she drink water last.

Tremble.

Tremble.

 _I need it._

 _Just one more time._

 _It can't kill me._

 ** _I wish it would..._**

She moved on and grabbed her dark blue hoodie.

Blue.

She wish she could wear the red one or the green one.

Blossom hates her red hoodie. She holds it in a strangle hold. It's like she wishes it was his throat. She wants to burn it. She wants to freeze it. _IT'S JUST LIKE HIM,_ she screams, _I CAN'T KILL IT!_

Buttercup doesn't share her hoodie. She doesn't hate it. She doesn't love it. She doesn't even acknowledge it.

She's run out of steam right now. She'll hate it in a year.

 _I hate this hoodie._

Blue.

Tremble.

 _I hate this hoodie._

 _Red_

 _Blue_

 _Green_

 _Red Blue Green_

 _Redbluegreen_

 _Reblugree_

 _Relugre_

 _I need it._

 _Just a little_

 _I just want to forget_

She hobbles out into the cold. She'll need more than a hoodie, but the cold makes her feel alive. The streets are blurry, she's got to hurry. The trembles are violent now.

She's wandering the alleys and crossing busy streets. Her eyes are down, she's slouched down in defeat.

It's January? She thought it was October? How did she miss two months already? These trembles will knock her over.

 _I hate this hoodie_

 _Reblugrereblugrerebluegre_

 _I just need a little_

 _This hoodie_

She's back again. The place that Blossom still sneers at. She's back at the place Buttercup fears she is at. The house is fallen apart, just like the rest of the people here.

The house is falling apart just like her.

The lawn is messy, filled with beer cans and glass. The windows are boarded up, they're filled with gas. Others walk around, zombies like her. The brains they eat here though will kill them. The X in her won't let it.

 _I just need a little._

 ** _Then pay up._**

 _Hand it over._

 ** _I can't just give you a taste._**

 _I saved your life._

 ** _Lot good that did._**

 _HAND_

 _IT_

 _OVER_

 ** _Don't glow your eyes_**

 _Remember last time?_

 _... **Fine.**.._

 _I just need a little_

 _Not too much_

 _It won't kill me_

 _Don't wake me up_

She's there again.

In this house she hates.

She told her to stay home.

 _She hates this hoodie._

 _It's just like him!_

 _I can't kill it!_

She looks good in red. She walks in. Don't touch her worm. His neck is broken.

 _Oops_.

 _No more._

She walks further. Yes, she's pretty, don't touch. His skull is smashed.

 _Oops._

 _You're done._

She's getting closer. She hates this smell. Is it heroine or the gate to Hell?

 _It's bad for you._

She hates this place, she hates him.

 _She hates finding Bubbles within_.

 _It can't kill her_

 _It could've_

She's on a mattress. It's dingy and filthy. She looks worn, but angellic. Those swines are around her, about to

 _Back off_

 ** _Who are you?_**

 _Her sister_

 ** _Piss off. She owes. She can't keep stealing_**

 _I'll pay_

 ** _Oh?_**

 _Yeah, here's your money_

 ** _What are you-!?_**

He's dead now.

 _Oops._

Now they back away. She's going to make sure they stay away. She doesn't blink. The last time she did, she'd been blinded by that red kid.

She doesn't move, she's too far in her trip. Her eyes are dilated, she makes no sound. She picks her up and leaves while the house burnt down.

No more.

I just need a little.

 _You're done_.

Just a little. Just one more time.

 _It's bad for you._

It won't kill me.

 _It could've._

 ** _I wish it would._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author has more inspiration for poems about characters in the story than the actual story. Go figure. I've got the first half to the next chapter done, but this is really helping my brain work. Updates may slow down soon, though, since I start a new job Monday.**

* * *

The bottle is empty. Open the next. Don't stop pouring, help me forget.

I'll dance

I'll sing

I'll prance around

I'll be the coolest girl in town.

Don't make me let go.

This sea of tears is all around.

Every time I drown.

She waited for me when I got home. Her eyes are pink, they always glow. She's mad at me, she's mad at him. She's mad she ever let him in.

Stop going out.

You're killing yourself.

I grumble.

Mumble.

I've run out of steam. I'll care in a year.

Stop going out.

You're killing yourself.

Every time I drown

The cup is empty. Pour another. Do I hate him more or the brothers? Stop looking at me, I'm not in the mood. Stop talking to me. I'm not into you, dude.

She's behind me now.

It's been three days!

Stop going out!

You're wasting away!

Don't make me let go

This sea of tears is all around

Every time I drown

Blue sister is here. She's angry at her. She won't let us out until we're better again.

Angry.

Angry.

Everyday.

She's mad at her. She's mad at him. She mad she ever let them in.

 _I need it._

 _Just one more time._

 _It can't kill me._

 _I wish it would..._

Don't make me let go

This sea of tears is all around

Every time I drown

No more.

 **The bottle's empty.**

 _I just need a little._

 **Open the next.**

You're done.

 **Don't make me let go.**

 _Just a little. Just one more time._

 **This sea of tears is all around.**

It's bad for you.

 **I've run out of steam.**

 _It won't kill me._

 **I'll care in a year.**

It could've.

 _I wish it would._

 **Every time I drown.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here is the last one. This was honestly just supposed to be a one shot, but then a guest reviewer asked about Blossom and Buttercup and I thought "ask and ye shall receive, fam". Kudos to anyone who can guess what problem each girl is dealing with. BTW, the first poem is called "A Different Bite" the second is "I Drown", and this one is "Wither".**

* * *

Stop going out.

Day in and out. She'll search from dawn til dusk. The two are dying on the inside and she's left with just their husks.

Stop going out.

You're killing yourself.

You're killing me.

She finds the blue one in a home, steeped in chemicals and full of living corpses that only groan.

Her eyes are dilated, she makes no noise. The swine want her as a toy. She's on a mattress, riddled with lice. And she is done being "everything nice"

Oops.

You're done.

Stop going out.

You're killing me.

STAY IN THIS HOUSE!

DON'T MOVE AN INCH!

I WON'T LET YOU TIE OUR OWN 

LYNCH!

She finds the green one in a bar. It's far from the house. Way too far. Her head's on the table, she's been gone for days. She's angry at everything for making them this way.

It's been three days!

Stop going out!

You're done!

You're killing yourself!

You're killing me!

She drags her home by her hair. She's drowning, she says. In a year she'll care. She just needs a little. Just one more. It won't kill her.

But it is killing her!

She's angry, she's vengeful, she wants to scream. She really just wants this to be a bad dream. She wants to wake up to two years ago, where her boyfriend stood out in the fresh, white snow. Where he stood outside for God knows how long. Where he carried warm blankets and movies and a CD of her favorite songs.

She wants to wake up to Bubbles singing, about Rudolph and jingle bells ringing. She wants to see Buttercup whine about the chill. She wants to see his brothers come give her sisters a thrill. She wants to see her dad say, "don't stay out late! You have school tomorrow!" She wants to defy fate.

Stop going out.

You're done.

No more.

 **The bottle's empty.**

Good, it stays dry.

 _I just need a little._

Never again.

 **Open the next.**

You're staying here. 

You're done.

 **Don't make me let go.**

Stop letting him win.

 _Just a little. Just one more time._

I'm not gonna give in.

 **This sea of tears is all around.**

Cry then! Keep it up.

It's bad for you.

 **I've run out of steam.**

You'll find it again. 

_It won't kill me._

 **I'll care in a year.**

It could've.

 _I wish it would._

You're killing me, isn't that enough?

 **Every time I drown.**


End file.
